Many modern devices are capable of capturing video content. After video content is captured, a user may want to annotate the video content. For example, a user may want to label buildings, natural features, or other points of interest that are included as part of the video content. Some currently available techniques for video content annotation are time intensive and simply enable a user to attach static labels to video content.